Juste pour mieux te voir, rien de plus
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Il la lui avait donnée juste pour qu'il puisse mieux voir, rien de plus, promis. Pour une fois que Rin semblait faire des efforts pour se mettre à travailler, lui qui le lui reprochait tant, il n'allait pas se mettre à ricaner. Et puis, il lui avait aussi sauvé la vie, l'air de rien. [semblant de Rin/Ryûji]


Bien le bonjour ! Heu... voilà, c'est mon premier OS et ma première fic' tout court sur ce fandom... Bien que je sois fan de Ao no Exorcist depuis très très longtemps (en fait il fait parti de mon top 3 de manga préféré). J'ai remarqué qu'habituellement quand je commençais sur un fandom, c'était généralement un truc triste. Bah ici ce n'est pas le cas, pour une fois x) Vous êtes les petits privilégiés :') bon après peut-être que j'en écrirai des tristes, si je suis inspirée ^^'

Enfin voilà. J'espère que vous apprécierez, une petite review est la bienvenue parce que ça fait fichtrement plaisir quand on écrit pour la première fois sur quelque chose.

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Juste pour mieux te voir, rien de plus**

* * *

Depuis le début de son arrivée dans cette prestigieuse école, cet abruti de Rin ne fichait absolument rien.

En cours, il n'écoutait pas et bavardait avec l'autre blonde là, sa petite amie ou il ne savait trop quoi. Il perturbait les leçons que donnaient les professeurs – d'ailleurs il avait du mal à croire que le Yukio soit son frère jumeau, pour lui c'était carrément impossible voire inenvisageable tellement le degré d'intelligence entre ces deux gars-là était flagrant (enfin de son point de vue). Et puis ses notes, aussi. Ses notes étaient catastrophiques jusqu'à obtenir un 2/100 alors que lui pouvait obtenir pas trop difficilement en travaillant un minimum un 98.

Ce mec n'était qu'une pauvre tâche, un fils de riche dont les caprices – certainement celui de rentrer dans cet établissement – avaient été exaucés et qui ne réussissait à ne rien produire d'autre que la haine de Ryûji. Ryûji qui lui avait du y mettre corps et âme, à y entrer, dans cette école.

Il le détestait tellement pour... pour tout. Tout ce que ce type faisait, ça l'irritait, l'énervait au plus au point, oh tellement, Rin ne pouvait pas savoir.

En fait, il pensait qu'il n'était simplement qu'un bon à rien, voire même un moins que rien qui ne savait pas fermer sa grande gueule. Mais il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'il croyait. Beaucoup mieux.

Il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé et n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais il avait merdé ce jour-là, et il aurait pu y passer. Il aurait pu y passer, si justement... si justement Rin n'avait pas été là. Bon, d'un autre côté il aurait pas perdu les pédales s'il n'avait jamais été là, puisqu'il s'était mis en danger en le défiant et en voulant absolument jouer au plus malin, au plus fort, au plus courageux... Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait voulu prouver, et surtout à qui il avait voulu le prouver.

Sur l'instant, le goût du risque l'avait pris par la gorge et il n'avait pas pu s'en défaire. Peut-être que, aussi, apprendre par un autre professeur – l'autre minable là, celui qui séchait ses propres cours pour venir à la rescousse de « sa puce, son chaton » - qu'il avait été admis ici par une soit-disant dérogation exceptionnelle du proviseur avait parut tout à fait inacceptable. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce monde où tout était donné dans le creux de la main à celui qui gardait une bourse d'argent à sa ceinture tandis que ceux qui ne possédaient qu'une petite pièce d'or n'y arrivaient jamais aussi vite.

Sauf qu'elles étaient revenues, les moqueries, ces misérables moqueries, ces pathétiques moqueries, ces affreuses moqueries qu'il ne pouvait juste plus entendre. Il venait à peine de se placer face à la bête lorsqu'elle résonna à ses oreilles comme une exclamation de l'Enfer qui le hantait depuis tant d'années.

- Vous avez entendu ça ? Vaincre Satan ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là !

Alors tout en lui avait flanché. Juste une petite seconde. Une toute petite seconde. Mais c'était suffisant pour le démon. Et puis Rin était arrivé.

Il n'avait pas compris, et il ne le comprend toujours pas. Ce type l'avait carrément laissé sur place à cet instant-là. Il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas humain et toute sorte d'étranges sentiments et de séries de questionnements s'installèrent petit à petit en lui alors que le jeune homme ordonnait au monstre de le lâcher.

Depuis cet instant-là, Ryûji devait tout de même se rendre compte à l'évidence d'une chose : il était redevable à Rin de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Même s'il l'agaçait bien plus que profondément et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, il avait une dette envers lui.

Ce jour-là, il était assit en cours où Yukio était le professeur. Il lui avait jeté un regard distrait avant de se rendre compte que le Rin Okumura habituel avait été porté disparu pour cette heure-ci. Il n'était non pas en pleine discussion avec la blonde ou quique se soit d'autre, non. Il avait la tête plongée dans les livres, l'air extrêmement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était une première pour lui ça : il n'en revenait pas, Rin était bien entrain d'étudier. Même son frère avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Rin ?

- Je potasse, ça se voit pas ?! répondit l'insurgé sans relever la tête.

Ryûji fut rassuré de voir la réaction de Yukio à cet acte miraculeux. Yukio se prit le menton de la main droite en prenant un air concentré et inquiet.

- Aïe... C'est sans doute le signe avant-coureur d'une terrible catastrophe...

Cette fois, Rin prit la peine de relever la tête, vexé :

- Non mais ça va, hein !

C'est lorsqu'il se repencha sur son ouvrage qu'il dit quelque chose de très très intéressant. Enfin, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Raaah ! C'est galère ces cheveux qu'arrêtent pas de me tomber sur la tronche ! Je vais finir par les couper...

De toute évidence, Rin ne devait jamais lire, ou en tout cas jamais accoudé sur une table de taille normale des cours, sinon ça aurait fait belle lurette que le problème serait réglé.

Enfin, d'un certain côté, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Parce que rien que l'idée d'être redevable à Rin rendait Ryûji malade. Et juste, ça, cette scène, cet instant, ce moment lui donnèrent l'occasion de rembourser sa dette.

Alors, sans réfléchir... il y était allé. Mué par il ne savait trop quelle instinct, il s'était dirigé droit vers lui.

A son arrivée, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs déposa ses profonds yeux bleus sur lui, visiblement surpris. Il avait l'air à la fois ridicule et... changé avec sa frange retenue en arrière par sa main gauche. Pas forcément négativement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être accueillit à bras ouverts, alors lorsque Rin brisa le silence de sa voix sarcastique, il ne put se retenir d'esquisser un vague sourire qui disparu aussitôt sans que personne n'aie le temps de le remarquer pour reprendre le masque d'un visage impassible.

- Qu'est ce que t'as, toi ? T'es venu te foutre de moi, c'est ça ?

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, parce qu'il voulait bien peser ces mots avant de les prononcer. S'il prononçait une phrase trop rapidement, il risquait de s'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il avait dit. Et puis, il se connaissait, et si Rin pouvait être une grande gueule, il ne niait pas qu'il l'était aussi. Dans un certain sens.

Rin le fixait toujours dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait dire. Il détourna du regard, parce que, consciemment ou non, ça le dérangeait qu'il le regarde comme ça. D'autant que venir le voir là lui demandait pas mal d'efforts, surtout pour ce qu'il allait dire, alors qu'on ne vienne pas le gêner plus qu'il ne l'était non plus, hein.

- C'est juste que pour hier, je t'avais pas remercié, donc voilà... Merci.

Le plus dur était dit. Il enchaîna rapidement avant que Rin n'aie le temps de répondre une stupidité à ce qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure – parce qu'une stupidité en engendre une autre, évidemment. Il devait faire vite, histoire qu'il ne se mette pas à repartir dans l'autre sens en courant ou juste à bégailler devant lui.

- Tiens, c'est la pince à cheveux que j'utilise pour étudier le soir. Je te la prête.

Bon, d'accord, évidemment ça ne serait pas une dette équitable puisque sauver la vie de quelqu'un et lui donner une barrette en échange n'est pas vraiment un bon marché, d'autant que cela voudrait dire que sa vie se résumerait en fait à une barrette. Peut-être bien qu'aussi, d'un certain côté, il n'avait pas trop envie que Rin se coupe les cheveux. Parce que l'air de rien, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Et que s'il les coupait, il aurait vraiment une tête à se faire taper dessus et Ryûji ne pourrait plus résister à la tentation plus longtemps.

Enfin, au moins, son geste avait eu pour effet d'en boucher un coin à cet imbécile.

- … Ouah... La grosse hallu'...

C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit son sang froid. Ce pas en avant s'était juste révélé être un effort suprême pour lui, et qu'est-ce que l'autre crétin lui répondait... ?

- Ça doit être le signe avant-coureur de chais pas quoi...

- HEIN ? T'as dit quoi là ?! Espèce de macaque ! J'essaie d'être sympa et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?!

Il avait relevé une fois encore ses yeux bleus sur lui et merde, il fallait qu'il commence à arrêter de le fixer comme ça parce que c'était putain de gênant.

Puis il lui avait adressé un petit sourire rapide avant de se remettre à bosser – Rin et bosser dans la même phrase paraissait être une antithèse, c'était étrange de dire ça comme ça.

- Excellent ce truc ! C'est super pratique ! Merci vieux !

- Pfeuh !

Même dans cette situation-là il avait le don de l'énerver encore.

Et finalement, il lui avait dit, son merci.

A la manière Rinesque, bien entendu. Il réagissait comme si c'était la découverte du siècle et que son créateur était un génie – ce qu'il était bien évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? – mais bon, c'était déjà ça. Parce que Ryûji venait quand même d'accomplir quelque chose de titanesque, en ce qui le concernait.

Et peut-être que, aussi, cette pince à cheveux lui permettait maintenant juste de mieux le distinguer, son visage, l'air de rien. Parce que ses cheveux noirs, il avait beau bien les porter comme ça, ils lui bouffaient la moitié du visage.

Par conséquent, ses yeux, on ne les voyait presque pas.

Ses profonds yeux bleus...

Mais enfin, c'était juste pour qu'il puisse mieux voir, rien de plus.

* * *

A moins que ce ne soit juste pour mieux le voir lui.


End file.
